A Tragédia de Sakura
by Kune chan DSTV
Summary: Era um belo dia de verão, até Sakura se olhar o espelho. Mal sabia ela que seu maior pesadelo estava prestes a começar... U.A Two Shote -


**Meus Queridos !! Õ/**

**Aqui é a Kurara, com um presentinho pra vocês e com uma super hiper mega Power participação especial da minha companheira Chane *--***

**Fala aí fofa o/**

**Chane: Oi!! 8B**

**Kurara: Bom essa fic pode parecer bobinha mas é bem divertida, né Chane? *-***

**Chane: É claro que é u.u! Eu que ajudei \o/**

**Kurara : Há! ¬¬ Eu que tive a idéia, você ajudou só um pouco... Quase nada, na verdade ¬¬**

**Chane: Quase nada um ova! Eu ajudei sim! Ò.o9**

**Kurara: Que seja ¬¬ Vamos a fic antes que alguém se machuque aqui u.u**

**Chane : u.ú**

**:.--------------X------------.:**

**A Tragédia de Sakura**

- AAAAAAAAAHH! Ç_Ç - Gritou Sakura - Eu NÃO ACREDITO NISSO!!

Sakura corre para sala e pega o seu telefone e retorna para o quarto.

- 3456-2645 - Sakura disca os números - Atende Ino! PELO AMOR DE DEUS, atende i.i !

_Tu...tu...tu...tu...tu_

_- Alô? :D _

- SOCORROO! \\ T____T///

- _Sakura? Porque esse ataque todo testuda o.õ?_

_- _Uma coisa horrível, tenebrosa, a pior coisa do mundo!

- _O que oõ? Ah não... Não me diga que você quebrou a sua unha? 0.0 Ou pior, não me diga que você quebrou o salto do seu melhor sapato? :O Ou ainda PIOR!? Ah não... Você quebrou a sua unha quebrando o seu salto preferido?! 0O0_

- MUITO PIOR iOi! Vem pra cá Ino! É algo tão tenebroso que palavras não podem nem explicar! .

- _Okey então o.o. To indo para aí o/_

_5 Minutos depois ...._

_Ding dong..._

Sakura corre desesperadamente em direção à porta, e a abre.

- Entra logo sua porca! O.ó

- Testuda? O que esse saco plástico ta fazendo tampando a sua testa de marquise? Oõ

- Por causa disso! Ó.ó - Sakura tira o saco de sua cabeça.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! O que é isso?! Como esse vulcão enorme foi parar na sua testona? =O

- Tá tão ruim assim? ToT

- Parece que vai nascer um ser daí de dentro! Oo

- AAAH! T-T O que eu faço agora Ino? Ç_Ç

- Bom, você tem duas opções: Ou você se mata, ou você se mata u.u .

- Não tem um plano C não .-.?

- Tem 8). Você se matar, e depois morrer n.n

- Ah ¬_¬. E agora? O Sasuke disse que ia passar lá em casa pra me levar pra passear! Como eu vou sair com o meu Deus grego com esse melancia rosa grudada na minha cara i_i ?!

- Como assim ele vai passar "lá em casa" sendo que você já está nela? -.-'

- NOOOOO! Essa melancia-rosa-mutante está sugando os todos os meus neurônios! TOT//

- Ou é a convivência com aquela sua amiga natureba que está fazendo isso u-u. Eu falei pra você depilar a virilha e a axila, mas NÃÃÃO tinha que ser tudo como veio ao mundo ¬¬ . Acontece que as pessoa vieram ao mundo peladas e-e'

Sakura ignorando - AAAAH! É ISSO! A TENTEN! *-* - Uma lâmpada acende sobre a cabeça de Sakura - Ela tem um solução! 8B

Sakura corre em direção à janela da sala e grita :

- Ô TENTEEEN! 8D

_Dois segundos depois..._

- Que é a retardada de voz de gralha me chamando? =.='

Tenten aparece na janela como veio ao mundo ( lê-se : Nua)

- Ah Tenten! Que fogo é esse de ficar andando pelada o tempo todo? -

- Ah... É bem mais fácil de que ficar gastando dinheiro com coisas desnecessárias e fúteis como roupas u-ú . E você sabe muito bem qual é o meu lema: Quando mais natural, mais sensual ;).

- Pensando bem... .-. Até que faz sentido :B

***Ino's Povs***

Eu sempre achei que a convivência com essa garota natureba ia acabar afetando os poucos neurônios que restam da testuda e.e'

* **Ino's Povs OFF***

- Anda Sakura! Fala logo o que você quer! ¬¬ Você interrompeu de maneira drástica o meu soninho de beleza da tarde ecologicamente correto e_e'!

Sakura/Ino: ¬¬'

- O que? Oõ

- Me responde, como um sono pode NÃO ser ecologicamente correto? ¬¬

- Ah... Sei lá Ino u.u Vai que as pessoas dormem soltando flatulências altamente prejudiciais para o aceleramento do efeito estufa? -.-'

- Tenten, como é que você previne algo tão natural como isso? O-O

- Eu me previno usando um super tampão de aço \ô/ Quer ver? :D

- 0_0

-GENTE, FOCALIZA AQUI!! - Aponta para a testa- EU TO COM UM ALIEN NASCENDO NA MINHA CARA E VOCÊS FICAM DISCUTINDO SOBRE TAMPÕES DE AÇO? TOT

- Ah! Então era sobre essa pintinha vermelha aí na tua testa que você queria falar comigo oô?

- PINTINHA? Vamos cair na real Tenten! O.O Tem um mutante rosa na testona dela! =O

- Nossa Ino... Você não tem noção de como isso aumenta a minha auto estima i-i...

- Tô aqui pra isso n-n

- Bom, pelo menos do meu campo de visão, parece um manchinha vermelha de nada... Na verdade nem dá pra notar muito õ.o

- Sério? *--* Há uma esperança *0*

- Esperem aí que eu vou vestir alguma coisa feita de 100% de algodão e com corantes a base de frutas, e já vou ajudar vocês o/ Desço em 30 segundinhos :D

Tenten sai da janela e entra no quarto.

- Corante a base de frutas oõ ?

- É, isso também é novidade pra mim ._.

_30 segundinho depois..._

- Voltei ô/

- Nossa Tenten, isso que eu chamo de pontualidade u.u

- Por que Sakura? Por acaso você tava contando? ¬¬

- Tava :B

- Será possível que eu sou a única normal aqui ? U.ú

- Aff... Deixem de ser bobas! Anda Sakura, deixa eu ver logo essa espinha ¬¬

- Ok... Cuidado ta? A Ino tomou um susto quando viu essa abominação na minha carinha linda u.u

- É verdade! Eu quase desmaiei de medo o-o

Tenten fica olhando a testa de Sakura.

- Ah... Não ta TÃO ruim assim u.u Só ta um pouco vermelha, só isso -.-

- É tem razão... Um pouco vermelha, um pouco asquerosa, um pouco nojenta, um pouco assustadora...

-INO! TOT

- Sakura não liga pro que esse patricinha fala não u.u É um coisinha de nada.

- PATRICINHA? Olha bem como você fala comigo sua natureba hippie cafona que usa tampões de aço e não depila a virilha! Ò.Ó

- E qual é o problema nisso o.ó? Pelo menos eu não tento me atirar de um prédio quando eu quebro a unha, sua loira nojenta è.é.

- O QUE? Ó.Ó VOCÊ USA TAMPÕES DE AÇO NO FORÉVIS E EU QUE SOU A NOJENTA? Ó.Ó

- CHEGA!!!! Ò0Ó 9

Ino/Tenten : ºxº

- Poxa gente... Vocês podem discutir as suas diferenças depois? Eu to com um problema maior aqui!

- Tem razão u.u É melhor eu não me estressar mesmo, se não a minha energia vai ficar pesada e eu não to afim de ter que tomar quatro litros de maracujá orgânico de novo pra voltar ao normal uú

- Quatro litros? Oo

- É... Mas não se preocupa não que eu usei o meu xixi como adubo depois õ/

Sakura/Ino: -.-''

- O que? Xixi de maracujá é super rico em vitamina C :B

- Tá bom Tenten. Muito obrigado mesmo por nos deixar informadas sobre os seus segredos de jardinagem. ¬¬ Agora será que dá pra você me dá um help aqui? Eu sinto que a cada minuto que passar essa coisa na minha testa fica maior! T0T

Ino olha a testona de Sakura.

- AAAHHHH! E ela ta maior mesmo! =O Eu to com medo Sakura se eu fosse você entrava em desespero! Eu já teria pulado de um prédio no seu lugar u.u

- NÃÃÃO! Eu sou muito jovem, e linda pra morrer! \i.i/

- Calma gente... Relaxa! A vida é um morango 100% natural e sem agrotóxicos n.n. A Tentenzinha aqui tem a solução. \õ/

- Tenten... É sério? *o* Há um luz no fim do túnel! *^*

- Ai ai.... Me desculpa dizer isso Sakura, pelo tamanha dessa coisa, a sua 'luz no fim do túnel' ta mais pra um vaga-lume cortado ao meio com curto circuito u.u

- AAAAAAAAAH! T0T

Sakura enfia a cara dentro de sua blusa.

- =.=' Esperem aí que eu vou trazer uma coisa e já volto eu 20 segundinhos.

Tenten entra em sua casa novamente.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Não me diga que você ta contando de novo ¬¬?

- To

- Eu mereço! -.-'

_20 segundos depois..._

_- _Voltei õ/

- Impressionante! =O Tenten você é demais o/

- Eu sei *o*

- Hey, chega de melação ¬¬ Que pote é essa na sua mão Tenten? É algum hidratante importado? *----*

- Não o.o

- Já sei! Deve ser algum tipo de base milagrosa! *-*

- Não o.õ

- Um perfume? Um esmalte? Já sei, um esfoliante anti estria? 8D

- Não ¬¬

- Então não me interessa ú.u

- Ino, isso é simplesmente a solução que a Sakura procurava *-*!

- AAAH! ME DÁ! ME DÁ! ME DÁ! 8D

-Ta bom, mas você na pode...

- Me dá logo isso aqui! Não ta vendo que eu to desesperada? Ó.o

Sakura pega o pote das mãos de Tenten e derrama todo o líquido dentro dele em sua testa.

- NÃÃO! \0o0 Você não podia fazer isso Sakura! Essa essência era pra ser usada com moderação, uma gotinha só bastava!

- Sério o-o? E...e o que vai acontecer comigo? ._.

- Você vai ter uma alta reação alérgica e ...Ai ... É melhor eu nem falar! x

- Alérgica? Mas essa merda é feita de que, posso saber? Oõ

- HÁ! Pelo jeito que essa daí é, aposto que esse treco si deve ser feito a base de esterco de jumento . ¬¬

- Cala a boca sua porca! Não estou pra piadinhas! Ò-ó

- Sorry testuda :X

- Anda Tenten! Me responda, do que esta porcaria é feita?

- Bom...o.o Acho que minhas palavras não valem nada agora... =X

- O que? Porque? Não entendi o_õ

- Nem eu... AAAHHH! SAKURA A SUA CARA TÁ TOTALMENTE, COMPLETAMENTE LARANJA! 0O0

- Minha cara ta O QUE?! 0.0

- Eu avisei x.x

- Mi-mi-minha Ca-Ca-cara t-ta o q-que ó_ò ?

- Laranja! .-.!

- Na-não pode ser!! Eu quero um espelho!! ALGUÉM ME DÁ UM ESPELHO!! Ò.Ó

- Tá na mão ! \0/

- Ino, como você conseguiu um espelho assim tão rápido? Oo

- Ah Tenten! Eu sempre ando com um dentro da minha calcinha por precaução. ;B

- Calem as bocas è.é! Ino, me passa esta merda agora antes que eu quebre ele na tua cara! Ò.ó

- T- Tá o.o

Sakura pega o espelho da mão de Ino e se encara no espelho.

- E- eu to PARECENDO UMA ABÓBORA DE HALLOWEEN! ( 3 quilômetros depois...) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! TOT

- Pior que ta mesmo x.x Testuda, se morre u-u

- TENTEN!! COMO VOCÊ ME EXPLICA ISSO? Ò.Ó

- Bom .-. Eu acho que foi a reação das cascas de laranja que eu usei na fórmula Ou talvez as asinhas de barata que eu misturei pra dar mais consistência que deve ter causado isso .-.

- CASCA DE BARATA?! O0O VOCÊ TA DIZENDO QUE EU PASSEI CASCA DE LARANJA E ASA DE BARATA NA MINHA CARA? O__O

- Bom, eu esqueci de mencionar outros ingredientes como uma pitadinha de veneno de cobra e uma pequena dose de espinhos de babosa ^.^'7

- TENTEN! O.O' Você é uma bruxa ou o que? :O

- A Ino tem razão! Tenten filha de uma... Òó Eu não acredito que eu passei veneno, espinhos, laranja, e asa de barata na minha cara! TOT E agora, olha o meu estado! _

- Calma Sakurinha n.n'7 Olha pelo lado bom...Pelo menos a espinha sumiu, não é Tenten? O/

-É ... Olhando por esse lado, até que o meu remédio deu certo! *0*

- E ainda mais Testuda, esse laranja é a última moda \o/

- CHEGA! Não há NADA que possa me convencer que eu não estou horrível! T0T

Ino/Tenten: 0x0

_Triim...Triim...Triim..._

- Ér... Sakura, seu telefone ta tocando :B

- EU SEI TENTEN! Ó.Ò EU ESTOU LARANJA E NÃO SURDA! ¬¬'

- Tá, entendi :x

Sakura entra em sua casa e atende o telefone.

- Alô è_é?

- Sakura? É você?

- Sasuke-kun *_* Sou eu, sou eu sim 8D Pode falar *.*

- É só pra avisar que eu vou passar aí na sua casa daqui a 10 minutos pra agente dar uma volta.

- Tá....*Q*

- Até daqui a pouco então...

- Até *0*

Sakura desliga o telefone.

- Sakura. Porque você ta babando oõ?

- O Sasuke ta vindo pra cá! *0*

- Tá? O-o

- É \O/

- E você vai receber ele com essa cara de abóbora ambulante? O-o

- Ah não! Eu esqueci totalmente disso i.i!

- E agora Sakura, o que você vai fazer? Vai receber o Sasuke com essa cara laranja?! O.o

**-------------------------X-------------------------**

**Por enquanto é isso... Gostaram? *---***

**Comentem por favor, só continuo se comentarem ta benzinhos do meu ?**

**A Kurarinha e a Chanezinha agradecem a audiência (?) ! \o/**

**Beijoos e meliga ;P**


End file.
